neflariafandomcom-20200213-history
Talisman
A recent addition to the game was the addition of talismen. A talisman is a piece of equipment that can improve various aspects about your character when equipped. The talisman can affect your stats, your masteries, your drop chance, your mastery chance, your gold gain, your experience gain, your talisman's experience gain, your critical hit chance, your doublehit chance, and/or the damage you inflict on the beast during a hunt. It can gain these effects based on Gems that are fed to it. Gems will not necessarily have the same effect as if it were enchanted into equipment. For example, an amethyst will not necessarily increase your strength if fed to your talisman. Tier 1 talismen can be dropped like gems and shadows, or purchased for 100,000 gold at 0,0 Wilderness. The talisman begins at level 0, with no experience. In order for it to gain experience, gems can be fed to it. To feed it, click on "Items", and ensure your talisman is equipped. When equipped, the talisman becomes a link, where you can see its level, experience, and next level at. From there, you can select a gem to feed to the talisman. Each gem grade produces 12 experience points. The talisman levels up when it hits 100 experience points. The experience points needed to level does not change as more levels are gained. The maximum level for a tier 1 talisman is level 33, which is at 275 grades of gems. Any further feeding of gems would not increase the talisman's effects. The tier 1 talismen names are Bartug, Fatu, Guro, Sael, Shengo, and Rith. Evolution Process Tier 2 Once the maximum level is attained for a tier 1 talisman, it can evolve into a tier 2 talisman. In order to do so, you require one of 5 catalyst crystals. Catalyst crystals can be dropped like gems and shadows. At this time, it does not matter what catalyst crystal you use. The catalyst crystals are Translucent Crystal, Irridescent Crystal, Prismatic Crystal, Shadow Crystal, and Radiant Crystal. There are a total of 9 tier 2 talismen. Each tier 1 talisman has a possibility of evolving into one of three tier 2 talismen, based on the main stats of the tier 1 talisman: stats, masteries, or miscellaneous. The tier 2 stats talismen are Lovac, Saelos, and Rithos. The tier 2 masteries talismen are Zilond, Shenku, and Faratu. The tier 2 miscellaneous talismen are Bartego, Gurago, and Antor. Tier 2 talismen level in the same way as tier 1 talismen, up to a level of 66. Tier 3 Once the maximum level is attained for a tier 2 talisman, it can evolve into a tier 3 talisman. The evolution process is similar to that of tier 1 to tier 2. There are a total of 15 tier 3 talisman. It is currently unknown how to get a particular talisman. At this tier, a talisman can achieve a level of 100, and could be used as part of the cost in item slotting. At this point, 834 grades of gems have been added to the talisman. The tier 3 talismen are Magi, Dato, Sevi, Ignis, Aethu, Kuwu, Frigus, Osae, Kasheng, Segur, Garit, Rifat, Silvo, Cirrus, and Imbartu. Talisman: It Is What It Eats Each talismen react differently when a particular gem is fed to it. For example, an amethyst fed to a Bartug talisman would increase intelligence, whereas, an amethyst fed to a Fatu talisman would increase strength. Each gem grade fed to the talisman increases the effect the gem has on the talisman. For character stats, they are increased by a base amount of 125. Masteries increase by a base amount of .025. All other increases, such as critical hit chance and gem drop chance, increase by a base amount of 0.25%. In this case, a Bartug talisman that was fed an amethyst** would then have an effect of Intelligence +250. The talisman can affect your stats, your masteries, your drop chance, your mastery chance, your gold gain, your experience gain, your critical hit chance, your doublehit chance, and/or the damage you inflict on the beast during a hunt, depending on what gems you feed it. For a complete listing of gem effects per talisman, please visit Talisman: Gem Effects. If you are unsure with how to proceed with feeding your talisman, check out Guide: Talisman Category:Equipment Category:Drops